Brothers
by FictionalSpark
Summary: His name is Richard John-Grayson Wayne the second son of Bruce Wayne. He's Bruce's biological son. But Bruce also has another son. His first son Bruce Wayne Jr. Go through a story of Richard and Junior as they figure out life as brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I wanted to start a story where Robin had an older brother and everything and both he and his older brother were Bruce's biological kids. soooo yeah. Hope you like it.**

"Get up." The lights turn on in my room and I groan. Seriously Junior?!

"No"

"Dick. Get up. I'm not gonna tell you again."

"No. Go away Junior."

"Dick. If I have to tell you again you're no gonna like it."

"Ugh. Why can't you just leave me alone in the mornings?"

I don't get up. I continue to lay there and pull the covers over my head before he can say anything else to me. Before I know it, the covers are being pulled off of me and a hand smacked my butt.

"Ow!" I get up and glare at him as I rub the crust out the corners of my eyes. "You're so annoying," I tell him.

"I can be even more annoying. Dad said I have to make sure you wake up _and_ eat breakfast _and_ get both of us to school _on time_ ," Junior tells me. "I let you sleep in like an extra half hour dude. Get up and be downstairs in 15 minutes or I'm coming in here and beating your ass."

With that he walks out my room and if I had heat vision like Superman he'd be dead from the deadly glare I was giving him. I look at the clock that says 6:13am. I really wish school wasn't a thing. Why does school have to be a thing? I head to the bathroom and begin getting ready.

When I'm finished I get my bookbag, my shoes and head down to the kitchen on the first floor. Alfred's on vacation and Dad's on a "business trip" in Australia. That just leaves me at home with annoying ass Junior in charge. He's actually annoying it's just that I'm not a morning person, I'm a night person. Junior on the other hand is just a ball of sunshine... _literally_. He has tan skin like me and our mom with blonde hair and deep blue eyes like Dad.

I sit down at the table in the dining room and as soon as I do, a plate in set in front of me.

"You really need to learn how to stop being a brat in the morning," Junior says as he sits down with his plate and begins to eat.

"You really need to learn how to leave me the fuck alone."

He glares at me and continues to eat his breakfast. Soon enough we're both done and we head to school in Junior's blue convertible.

Truthfully, I hate school. Probably because I hate the English language. It's just so confusing.

We pull up to the school and Junior parks his car in the same spot he parks it everyday. His friend Mark is leaning against his own convertible with his sunglasses on and smoking weed.

Junior smacks it out his hand and steps on it. "Seriously Bruce?!" Mark cries. You could tell that he was high. It was like he was addicted to that shit.

"Dude. Not only are we 50 feet away from the main entrance but you _know_ Headmistress Morgan stands outside to greet everyone and tell them good morning," Junior tells Mark. I am still in the passenger seat putting my phone and other unnecessary crap Dad makes me bring to school in my bag. "You _also_ smell like shit."

"Bruce. The breeze covers it up and I brought handsantizer, lotions and febreeze," Mark tells Junior as he takes his items out his leather satchel. " _Besides._ It's not like Headmistress Morgan can do anything to me except give me detention. My parents give this school millions just to keep it open."

I get out the car as they continue their conversation. "I'll see you after school Junior."

I walk towards the front entrance to see many students gathered around on the grass having conversations with their _cliques_. I don't have one. It's just me and Barbara and my friends in mathletes but nobody really talks to me outside the club except Leo.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. Have a fine day at your classes this morning." And there she goes again. Nice and polite.

I walk into the school and head to my locker on the east wing. As soon as I open it someone else slams it shut. I turn to see Junior with his massive hand on my locker. "If you don't have your nerdy little math league or mathletes thing after school than you're gonna need to either find a ride home or wait on the bleachers until I'm done with football practice. Got it?"

"Whatever," I reply. He leaves and I open my locker again. Barbara comes over carrying her books. "What was that about," she asks. I take out my english and french books and close my locker. "Nothing,"I say. "Just my brother trying to be the annoying asshole he always is."

"Come on," Babs suggests. "He's not that bad."

"When I say he's an asshole, he really is. If you want the pg version of that sentence, well, then I'd say he's a jerk or a douchebag. He doesn't really care about anything except his image. All he wants to do is be the star and be the hotshot player who gets all the girls. He doesn't even talk to me at school unless he finds it necessary and the only reason he would do anything for me is because Dad told him to not because he wants to."

The bell rings and I sigh. I began walking towards to stairway hoping Babs would follow and not continue to talk about my brother. "Let's just get to Mademoiselle Julliette's class before we're late."

 **Hey guys. Hope you like it. Please review/comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. Glad people are liking the story. Please continue to comment and this is an AU...I guess. #notsure about terminology or whatever but Dick is Robin in this but I'm still not sure if I want this to have to much superhero stuff in it yet. Anyways...ENJOY!**

Junior's POV

Mark, Jason, Drew and I sat at our table on the school lawn. I stayed quiet while they talked about Hannah DeGiori. She's hot, new, rich and a cheerleader but I'm not really interested. She's not really my type. She's too... _easy_.

"Dude," Mark says with his statement directed to me as he puts down his sandwich on his tray. "Pretty blonde babe at ten o'clock." He puts to some girl behind me but I just check my texts. "Dude turn around." I roll my eyes and turn around to see Bette Kane. She really is a pretty blonde babe. And she's got _beautiful_ eyes.

"Told you," Mark says. The guys are laughing and I turn back around. I steal a couple fries off Drew's plate and he moves his tray closer to him.

"Man when are you going to talk to her and stop being a little bitch," Jason asks me. The others laugh and my twist back to see Bette laughing with her friends and sitting that new girl my dad asked me to look out for. What was her name again? Alexis? No. Aretha? No. Athena? It's something Greek I think. Arcelia? Definitely not. Oh, I know. Artemis.

"Yeah. Just ask her out," Drew says. "She'll definitely say yes."

"Drew's right. She's got to," Mark agrees. "You're the _hottest_ guy in school...I mean, after me of course." He laughs and continues to eat his lunch.

"She's not really up to standard though," I lie. "She's a scholarship kid."

"Dude. If I were you and I really felt that way I would hit it then quit it," Jason tells me. "But we all know you've never cared about that because how you were with-." He stops are the guys say together in a high pitched lovey-dovey voice " _Annabelle_."

He's right. I don't feel that way. I've had a crush on Bette since 9th grade. But I've never really talked to her unless it's Spanish class and even then I don't really talk because I don't understand anything in Spanish. All I can said is "Me gusta tu pelo" and she replied with "Usted es tan raro". But just hearing words come out of her mouth was good enough for me. Annabelle doesn't matter either. She moved away. She doesn't matter anymore.

"Guys," I say to them. "Annabelle is gone. She moved away... _to another country._ She doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah. Sure." Drew scoffs. The lunch bell rings and everyone outside gets up and begins to head inside but we stay seating.

"I say that you should make your move or at least talk to her without her telling you that you're so weird in Spanish," Drew tells me.

"Wait she called me weird," I ask him.

"Dude. You told her that you liked her hair after she asked you if you had a pencil," he tells me. They laugh at me.

"Mr. Wayne. Mr. Somers. Mr. Carter. And Mr. Dior. I believe the lunch bell has rung and you should be on your way to period 5," Headmistress Morgan yells at us from the door. "Am I wrong?"

We all get up not wanting to get on her bad side. Mark already mouthed her off this morning.

"Sorry. Headmistress. We were just so caught up in conversation we didn't even notice," Jason says.

"Just get to class Mr. Carter." She closes the door after we're all inside.

"And Mr. Wayne," she questions me. I turn around to face her while the guys keep going and head to class. " _You_ are supposed to be in the office meeting Ms. Artemis Crock and helping her find her way around the school. You are _also_ supposed to tell her what it means to have the _Wayne_ Scholarship and how she can keep it, lose it and sustain a very nice well being here at Gotham Academy."

I roll my eyes. This is so stupid. She's only here because her dad's a mass murderer or assassin or villainy asshole or some sort of crap.

I walk to the office to see Artemis standing there with her arms crossed looking at her foot that was tapping the ground. "Artemis," I _ask_. She looks up. I put my hand out. "Hi. Bruce Wayne Jr. You can call me Bruce, Junior, BJ, Mr. Quarterback or just 'Hey you. Yeah you. Blonde boy who's name I don't know'".

She smirks and shakes my hand. "Artemis Crock, but you already know that."

"You just came before lunch and I saw you sitting with Bette who also has a scholarship so I'm gonna assume that she told you about it. Just don't get suspended more than once and get on my good side and you won't lose your scholarship."

She scoffs, "You're just Mr. Blunt aren't you?"

"I have to be with someone so intelligent as yourself," I tell her. "Would you rather me go on and on about details you already know." Artemis doesn't reply she just crosses her arms again.

"Where's your schedule?"

She hands me her schedule and I see that she has the same schedule as me. Of course. Dad would give her the same schedule as me. I get to look after an assassin's daughter. Yay.

"Looks like we have the same schedule," I tell her. I begin to walk out the office and she follows. "Do you like gym? Our unit at the moment happens to be archery."

 **Hope you guys liked it. Fav and comment if you liked. I just saw the review that asked why his last name is Grayson so I'll do an author's note soon to explain why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. Thanks for the views, favs and comments. Hopefully you like this next chapter**

Dick's POV

Babs and I sat next to each other in Chem class. The only thing about chem is that I didn't know what the heck was going on because my teacher has no idea how to teach.

'R we still hangin out 2night or do you hv to go on missions & do stuff?', Babs wrote on my worksheet.

'No. We're still hanging out. Wally said he was coming over too.', I wrote back.

'Cool. :) Do you know the answer to #9?'

I smirk. 'Boyle's law :P'

In the background you could hear Mr. Bowers going on and on about gases and the Kinetic-Molecular Theory that nobody understood.

Soon enough the bell rang and school was finally over. "Finally," Babs exaggerated. "We're free." We pick up our stuff and head out the door of the classroom.

"PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FINISH THE PACKET AS WELL AS DO PAGE 267 FOR HOMEWORK," Mr. Bowers yelled as everyone's heading out.

We head to our lockers on the other side of the school. "So how are we getting to your house? I know you're not allowed to use the Zetabeams near the school unless Daddy Bats tells you." Babs raises an eyebrow.

"Daddy Bats," I question her.

"Yeah," She replies. "Me and Wally came up with it last time we hung out. He's just really overprotective of like...everyone...even me."

I roll my eyes and continue walking. When we get to the east wing I see my brother at the door of the ladies locker room shoving his tongue down Bette Kane's throat. I scoff and walk with Babs over to my locker at the other end of the hall.

"When did that happen," She asks me.

"Probably today," I tell her. "It's nothing new Babs." I put my books in my locker then close the door. "We have to wait until Junior's done with practice unless you wanna call your dad and ask him if he'll give us a ride." I suggest.

She pulls out her phone, calls her dad and puts it on speaker. It rings for a while until he finally answers. "Hello," Commissioner Gordon says in his rough voice.

"Hi Daddy," Babs says in sweet high pitched voice. "I know it's your day off but would you be able to pick me and Dick up and drive us to his house?"

"Sure Sweetie. Just give me ten minutes, okay?"

"Thank you Daddy," she replies.

"Thanks Commish," I say right before Babs hangs up.

I grab my own phone out the pocket of my blazer and unlock so I can text Junior that I'm no longer waiting for him after school but before I can do that my phone is snatched out my hand. I look up to see you Junior with my phone in his hand, a hickey on his neck, splotches of lipstick on his lip and a perfectly shape lipstick kiss on his cheek.

"I see you were having fun," I say sarcastically. Barbara giggles.

"Hardy har har," Junior replies with a sarcastic laugh. He wipes his"Why aren't you on the bleaches yet?"

"Probably because I don't need you to get home."

"When were you gonna tell me that Dickhead?"

Now it's my turn to laugh and his not really funny nickname. "Oh I don't know. Maybe when you stopped shoving your tongue down Bette Kane's throat. Or maybe it was before you snatched my phone out my hand and was about to text you. Oh no. I think it was when you got your head out your ass but we all know that's never gonna happen."

He flicks me in the forehead and hands me my phone. "No need to be a smartass Dick." He turns towards Babs. "Are you sleeping over Gordon?" She just nods but no words ever come out her mouth.

"Why," I ask him with a bit of anger in my voice. Is there a problem with that?"

He shakes his head, "No. I just wanted to know because I wanted to know how many people I'm making or ordering food for."

He turns around and waves bye to us. "I'll see you at you at home." With that he walks into the guys locker room leaving me and Babs alone in the hallway in silence.

"Can you ever get along with your brother," Babs asks me.

I didn't even need to think about the answer. "No. He's an asshole."

We go wait at the front gate of the school for Commissioner Gordon.

Soon enough I get bored and text my dad.

Dick: hey Dad. How's Australia?

Dad: Hey Dick. Let's just say I understand why Clark hates Lex Luther.

Dick: When r u comin ? Jr's been an ass these past 2 days ?

Dad: I'll be back in a couple days. And watch your language.

Dick: Kk. I'll talk to u later Dad.

I shut my screen off and look and Babs who's texting.

I sigh and lean against the school gate but as soon I lean Commissioner Gordon parks in front of us.

A/N:I know my chapters are short but hopefully you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Chapter 4 is up in Jr's POV. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Junior's POV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAYNE?!" Coach yelled at me. "THAT PLAY WAS SLOPPY! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS PLAY SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR AND NOW YOU WANT TO DO IT SLOPPY."

His face got redder and redder as he continued to yell at me. "FIFTY LAPS. EVERYONE! FIFTY LAPS. YOU CAN THANK YOUR QUARTER BACK FOR DOING A SLOPPY PLAY!"

Everyone groaned and began running around the field. Playoffs are next week and coach has been antsy since we've won our last game.

However, my mind hasn't really been on the game lately. I've been having so much pressure put on me lately that I can't seem to focus on just one thing. I've got football, maintaining straight A's, taking care of Dick, interning at Dad's company and trying to please him with what I do. Most of the time anything I do is just not good enough anymore. And then there's that Artemis girl who I have to look after now and then Bette. Bette is just...wow. I can't stop thinking about how since that kiss in the hallway. She's such a—

Someone bumps me making me lose my train of thought. I look over to see Mark running beside me and looking forward smirking as if he didn't just bump me.

"Did you want something," I ask him.

"Not really," Mark replies nonchalantly. "Just wanna know why the Quarterback just did the sloppiest play ever when it was the same one that got him on varsity as a freshman but you know." He pauses and looks at me. "It's not like the Quarterback's gonna tell me or anything."

I smirk and shake my head. "I'll tell you later."

We continue running. It takes us the rest of practice to finish the laps to which Coach tells everyone to "Hit the showers!" Everyone except me of course.

"Wayne. I swear if you don't get your head in this game and not LaLa land I will have Jefferson play Quarterback and you _will_ sit out of the Playoff game. I don't care who your Daddy is or what he does or how much money he has. I chose you to be Quarterback because you've got the best skill I've ever seen since my son played," Coach tells me. "Stop thinking about those girls too. I know that's the reason you were late to practice."

He laughs and begins to write on his clipboard. "Go hit the showers and you better do the play _perfectly_ when you get back on Monday. Understood?"

"Yes Coach," I reply. "Understood."

I run into the locker room and shower. When I get out the locker room dressed, I see Mark leaning against the locker, on his phone talking to his mom and his bags on the ground.

"Oui. Maman. Je rentre à la maison maintenant. D'accord Maman. D'accord. MAMAN, Je m'en fou! Au revoir Maman." He ends the call and looks at me.

"You didn't have to tell your mom you don't give a damn. That's kind of rude, " I tell him as I pull out my phone to text Dick.

Mark's brow furrow and his face is red. "Just because you couldn't and can never be rude to your dead ass of a mom doesn't mean I can't be rude to mine," Mark snaps at me.

I glare at him and walk away.

Jr: _Hey Dickhead. I'm omw home._

Dick: _Whatever. See ya when ya get here._

I hear Mark run after me and he touches my shoulder to get me to stop walking away. "Sorry," He apologizes. "I shouldn't have said that. I know how you feel about your, uh, mother and everything. My mom just pissed me off and I took my frustration out on you. Sorry." He looks down sincerely and waits for my reply.

"Don't _ever_ talk about my mom again or I'll kick your ass." I turn to walk away but before I do he stops me again by saying, "Wanna tell me what happened during practice today?"

I smirk and begin walking while he walks beside me. "I've got a lot of stuff going on right now."

He snickers and says, "Like every other senior at Gotham Academy." He gives me a look that kinda says, 'Stop having a pity party and get on with life.' "Dude. My little brother's in the hospital in a coma. My parents are in the middle of a divorce and I'm still expected to get above a 3.5. Jason's at the hospital right now getting medication for his Diabetes and Drew has high blood pressure and positive he's gonna die from it in 10 years if he doesn't start eating right. We're all going through something shitty right now. Don't try to downplay your life especially when you've got an annoying ass little brother and an asshole of a dad who has tried to play a role in your every move since I've known you."

"My dad's not that bad," I say with a smirk.

"Seriously Dude," Mark says. "That's what you got out of my mini speech?"

"No. But I better be getting home," I tell him.

"Wanna smoke before you go," he says as he pulls out some weed.

"Dude we're still on school grounds," I scold him. "Besides, if my dad found out he'd kill me."

"It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Yeah when there was no one around and no cameras to know who we are and slash or were."

"Oh stop being a baby," he says as he lights it and begins smoking. We walk out the door and to our cars and I'm hoping that nobody sees us.

"You're crazy Mark," I tell him.

"I'd rather be crazy and chill than uptight with a stick up my butt," he tells me as he gets in his car. "Oh and when you go home be nice to Dickhead. He's the only little shit you got. Cause I sure as hell ain't gonna always be there for you man."

"Whatever," I say. "Have a nice weekend." He drives away as he tries to make a peace sign with the weed in his hand. I get into my car and head home to get ready for this hellish weekend ahead of me.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please fav and comment if you did. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dick's POV**

"So how's your Junior Justice League coming along," Babs asks me as I walk in with popcorn.

I throw a piece of popcorn into my mouth, plop down on the couch and say, "It's going well. We got a new girl on the team".

"Is she pretty?" Babs makes googly eyes at me and pokes me in my thigh.

"I guess," I say as I avoid the question by stuffing a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

Truthfully I didn't want to talk about it because I still have a _"tiny"_ crush on Babs still and I don't even know what to do about it. I mean Zatanna's cute but not beautiful like Babs is. It's not like I could ask my older brother for advice. Junior would probably blow me off and then go make out with some girl he doesn't even know the name of. And the media calls my dad the player.

"Tell me about her," She persists.

"She's our age and a magician," I say. "But you know what I would really like to talk about right now," I pause. "Which move we're going to watch before Wally gets here and makes us watch something stupider than what we're going to choose already."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Okay fine but we'll finish this later." Babs gets up and begins to look through my family's innumerable amount of movies we have in our collection.

"Would you be interested in a romance movie?" I give her a look that basically says 'Hell no' and she says "Okay then" and begins to look again. "What about a disney movie," Babs says exited. She waits ten seconds before she says "Never mind." I take out my phone and begin to play games. Both of us know that this is going to take forever.

After losing all my hearts in _Panda Pop_ I get a text from Wally.

Wally: Hey Bro. Can't make it. #grounded.

Dick: Okay. What 4?

Wally: Skipped school

Dick: That's it. U do that everyday.

Wally:I may also have a D in gym.

Dick: Dude㈴9

Wally: Dude㈵1

Dick: Okay Walls. I catch u l8r

Wally: See u later. Maybe a week cuz my uncle's about to take away everything✌

It's been about twenty minutes and when I look up I see Babs is surrounded by a pile of movies. She holds one up and asks me," What about a hero slash villain slash anti-hero movie?"

"Like?" I ask her.

"Deadpool," She says confidently.

I begin to think why we have the dvd for that movie when it's still in theaters and then I remember that my dad's a billionaire and can get my brother and I whatever we want before it's even known to the public.

"Sure," I tell her. "It's cool."

She turns on the dvd player and puts the movie in. She comes back plops down beside me and takes some popcorn and eats it herself.

"Wally's not coming anymore."

"Awww. Why not," She asks looking at me sadly.

"He's grounded."

"What for this time?"

"Skipping school and getting a D in gym."

"So," She says. "Nothing new."

"Nope," I say grabbing another handful of popcorn.

The trailers for the movies come on and she says, "Do you ever do this with your family?"

"Do what," I asked confused.

"You know," Babs says. "Eat popcorn and gummy worms and watch movies together?"

I pause the screen right before the movie starts and throw a piece of popcorn at her forehead.

"Ow," Babs says as she rubs her forehead. "What was that for?"

"I sorry," I say insincerely. "But what's with the overly forced topic of family bonding you've got going on today?"

She doesn't reply. She continues to rub her forehead.

"Sorry," Babs says. "I just wanted at least one of us to be close to our families. She looks down and I can see that she's on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Babs," I ask her. She doesn't look up and soon tears are pouring slowly down her face. It was hard to look at her because she hardly ever cries She tells everyone 'Barbara Gordon doesn't cry.'

"It's my mom's birthday today," Babs whispers. Shit. I take her into my arms and rub her back.

"I'm sorry Babs."

"I just thought that at least one of us should feel like they have somebody. But with Mr. Wayne being gone and you and Junior having the relationship that you do, I was kind of hoping for too much," She tells me. "My mom, from what I remember spent her birthday like this. She would go to work and then come back home. We'd sit there and be a family. And she's gone. She's been gone and she left me. We're not a family. We have been a family since her and JJ died. Why can't we be a family Dick? Why doesn't my dad realize he still has a family?"

She sobs into my chest and I can feel it getting wet the moisture from her tears.

"It's hard to get over the death of those you really love Babs," I tell her. "It hits some harder than others."

"But he still has me," Babs cries. "Why can't he realize that he still has me." She looks at me with her red puffy and watery eyes. "I'm alone Dick. I lost lost them too and he's shut me out ever since. He doesn't even remember that it's her birthday. He's being smiling. He smiled this morning. He smiled going to work. He smiled picking us up. It's like he's not even phased."

"Babs, it's been 7 years," I tell her. I think of what I say next before I unintentionally hurt her. "It may not be that he's forgotten. Maybe it's that he doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Maybe he just wants to be happy about the time he spent with your mom and James and not dwell on the sad fact that they're gone."

She nods her head and continues to cry into my chest. Soon her cries die down and she rests. After a few short moments of silents I ask her if she wants to watch the movie now. Babs lifts herself up and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Don't you think Ryan Reynalds gets even hotter over the years," Babs asks me.

"I don't know Babs," I say laughing. "I don't really swing that way and I necessarily don't care."

She laughs and the movie starts of with Babs' favorite actor making many hilarious jokes and innuendos.

About halfway through the movie Junior walks gets home. He walks into the room where Babs and I are sitting.

"Are y'all hungry," He asks in a bored tone.

We both answer at the same time. Babs replies with a, "Yes. I'm starving." While I reply in an attitude with a, "No. Not really."

Junior rolls his eyes, takes the remote, pauses the movie and says, "I'm gonna order something to be delivered 'cause I don't want to cook anything. Dad said I have to feed you guys." He looks at Babs and asks, "What do you want Barbara? Japanese or pizza?" as if I didn't have a say in the matter.

"Japanese," She says.

"Anything either one of you want in particular," Junior asks as he looks at me.

"Chicken Teriyaki," I tell him.

"Oh," He says acting surprised. "I thought you said you weren't hungry."

I glare at him and then look at Babs. She looks as though she's thinking.

"Can I get chicken teriyaki too and some noodles," She says.

Junior's typing up what we want on his phone. "Okay," He says. "I'm going to order this and take a shower. Here's my card and listen for the doorbell." He looks at Barbara and then me. Junior hands me his black card and says, "Enjoy your movie Dickhead and Barbie." With that he walks out the room leaving Babs and I to ourselves.

"That was nice," Babs says as she lays her head back down on my shoulder.

"Shut up," I tell her and hit her with a couch pillow.

She laughs and I press play and continue to watch the rest of _Deadpool_.

 **hope you guys liked it. :) Ask questions if you want and please comment!**

 ***+*FictionalSpark*+***


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Okay. So a got a few inboxes asking to know more about asking about Dick and Jr's mom and I've also read the comments about how y'all are interested in how they're related and who their mom is. So what I'm going to do is make it like a 2 or 3 part thing in who their mom(s)? is and how they came to be. Also in my story Bruce and all them are like around 36 during the time of which the story takes place. So like Bruce 36, Clark 37 Barry like 34/35. Jr is 17 and Dick is 14 and Wally's 15. Oh and I'm adding another brother. His name is Thomas cause I came up with a really cool brotherly plot in my head after reading _Guest's review_. #Now I Gotta Figure Out How To Write Out My Thoughts.**

Junior's POV

I get out the shower, wrap the towel around me and dry off my hair. I'm really hungry. I can't wait to heat some teriyaki. I'm so glad that Jason's mom owns that Japanese Food Chain _Hina's_ downtown. Free food on the regular is just so hard to resist.

I go to my room and get dresses in some grey sweats and an Adidas teen. My phone buzzes on my desk.

 **Jason:** _Yo bro. You want me to bring this to your house or are you picking it up._

 **Junior:** _Picking up. ETA 20 min_.

 **Jason:** _K bro. see u then_

I put my phone in my pocket, grab my keys off the top of my dresser and head down the stairs into the family room. Dick and his friend Barbara are still watching that Deadpool movie. I would've watched it when we got it but I'm not really into the superhero villain thing or Marvel for the matter.

"I'm going to pick up the food," I tell them. "I hope you guys don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You mean like stay here in a peaceful quiet calm mood," Dick says.

"So you want us to kiss and make out and all that other crap," Barbara says.

"Don't forget," Dick says looking at her. He fake whispers and spells out the word, " _S.E.X._ ".

They both laughing and go back to watching the movie.

I cross my arms and say, "Just behave and don't burn down the house or break anything." Dick brushes me off and I begin to walk out. "I'll be back in an hour or less."

I get into my new blue convertible that I got on for my birthday and begin my drive to the center off downtown Gotham. I turn on my radio and pick a random Sirius XM station.

After a while I take the hood down, turn the volume up and start singing to Stevie Wonder's _Signed, Sealed, Delivered._

"Then that time I went and said goodbye," I sing. "Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry. Oo baby, here I am. Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours. Here I am baby." I whistled and nod my head to the rest of the chorus. This is one of my favorite songs. My dad you to always sing it with my mom and me before she went away.

The 2nd verse starts and start singing again. "I've done a lot of foolish things. That I really didn't mean." I hear a police siren go off and stop singing. I look in my rear view mirror to see a cop car behind me. I pull over and turn the radio off and wait for the officer.

The cop gets out of his car and comes to me with some other guy who looks like an officer in training.

"How can I help you officers," I say in a sarcastically polite tone.

"You wanna of them bachelor billionaire's sons aren't you," He says with disgust. He pauses for a second probably thinking of what my dad's name is. "Wayne? Bruce Wayne?"

"Yup," I say wondering when he's actually going to tell me what he pulled me over for. The officer in training seems to be whispering in his ear every time either one of us says something.

"Is there something I did that made you pull me over Officer...," I look at his badge. "Cox?"

Officer Cox looks at me with a stern look. "Well I don't know who taught you to drive sonny but you do realize you were going 50 in 25 mph zone?"

Fuck. My dad is going to kill me. "No officer I hadn't realized."

"Well sonny," He says. "I don't know if this is your first offense or not and truthfully, I don't care. You're getting a ticket." He smirks at me. "Now can I have your license and registration?"

Isn't he supposed to ask for that first? I open the glove compartment and a couple photos drop out. I grab my registration and then my license out of my wallet and hand it to Officer Cox and he walks away from the car with his officer in training right on his heels.

I bend to the other side of the car to pick up pictures I dropped. I pick up the one of photos that dropped. I smile at the first one. It's me and Tommy at the ice skating rink with Dad. Tommy was around 7 and I was 4 or 5. I absolutely loved it. Tommy on the other hand hated it. Usually we got along but the ice rink was not one of those times.

I look at the next one to see Mom and Dad in their winter gear. They looked really young. Probably their teenage years when they met in high school.

I wonder where all these photos came from. Probably Dad cause he had the car for a month then gave it to me.

I continue to look at the pictures until Officer Cox comes over.

"Okay sunny. You have a $150 fine which should be paid in the next two weeks. Am I clear?," He says as he writes my ticket.

"Yes Sir." He hands me the ticket as well as my license and registration.

"Let's go rookie," He says and walks to his cop car. When he dries off, I turn my car back on and head downtown to get my food praying in my head that my dad doesn't kill me when he finds out I got a ticket.

* * *

 **19 Years Ago-NOBODY's POV**

The stars were shining bright that evening in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne was putting his custom ice skates on as his girlfriend Mary Grayson stumbled over in her own.

"Come on Bruce," Mary says exasperated. "I've been waiting for hours to skate with you and you're just now putting your skates on."

Bruce stood up with his skates on. "Mary you know I couldn't just start skating at first. I had to make that stupid speech for Wayne Enterprise and then talk to the press and take a whole bunch of unnecessary pictures." He kisses her and takes her hands. "Let's go skate."

They uncomfortably walk towards the ice skating rink in which Wayne Enterprises had just opened downtown for children, teens and families for the winter season.

It seemed as though they were skating for hours. Mary held onto Bruce's hands as he skated backwards helping guide her on the ice. "You've got to move your feet Mary," Bruce told her laughing.

"It's not as easy as that Bruce," she said wit her voice full of fear. "I feel like I'll slip any second. It's not like gymnastics and acrobatics. In that I know I'll land. This is...this is different."

Bruce looks at her sweetly with comforting eyes. "Whenever you're about to fall, I'll be right there to catch you. And even if you do fall, I'll always be here to pick you up."

"You always know what to say," Mary says as moves forward in wobbly motion.

The couple continue to skate until they here a woman's voice yelling at them. "Mary! Mary!"

They both look over to see that it's Mary's mother, Mrs. Grayson. "I guess it's time for me to go now."

"I'll walk you to your car," Bruce says. He walks her to her mother's limo and opens the door for her. "Hello Mrs. Grayson."

"Mr. Wayne," Mrs. Grayson says in a bored tone as she glares at him. "Get in the car Mary. I don't have all night."

Mary mouths a sorry to him and get into car. He shuts the door for her and smiles as the car drives away.

"I can't believe you would go out with a girl like that," says very familiar voice to Bruce. He turns around to see Angela Smithfield. She was beautiful with blonde hair, green eyes and plump pink lips.

"What do you mean a girl like that," he asks her.

"You know a goody goody girl. You know you like me better," Angela says as she gets close to Bruce leaving only a centimeter of space between them.

"Well then. There's only one way to find out," Bruce closes the space between them and kisses her. He ends the kiss and takes her hand. "Let's take this somewhere more private."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Bruce woke up in a daze. He wondering where he was, who he was next to, why he was naked and why he had a killer headache. Looking around the room he saw 7 empty cans of beer, his clothes, a broken bra, and very beautiful women woman sleeping soundly next to him who recognized as Angela Smithfield.

Angela's eyes slowly flutter open as she wakes up. She looks a Bruce and a sudden smirk falls onto her face. "Good morning," she whispers.

"Morning," Bruce says as he rubs his temples.

"Was it your first time drinking that much," Angela asks. "I felt like you were just testing your limits." She snickers as she lays her head deeper into her pillow

Bruce didn't reply as he slams the back of his head on the pillow. He just looked at her with heavy eyes and yawned. "Alfred is going to kill me," Bruce says as he rubs his temples.

Angela begins to get out of the bed and pick up Bruce's clothes. "I'm surprised you were able to go as long as we did. You seemed a little out of it." She throws his clothes at his face and begins to pick up her own.

Bruce scowls at her and says, "Come on Angel. You know I could've gone even longer than we did."

She gives him a smirk and she puts her clothes on sexily. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But we both know it could last forever when we're together not with your little lamb _Mary_."

"That's because she's waiting until we're both _happily married_ ," Bruce says as he begins to put on his shirt.

Angela scoffs. "I always thought you wanted to marry me, Beloved."

"I don't want to marry anyone at the moment."

"So you're just using me?"

"Just like you're using me."

"Whatever."

"Why'd you have to bring Mary into it?"

"Because she's the reason I agreed with my father to leave Gotham."

Bruce looks at her astonished. "What?!"

Angela is quiet for a few moments. "I'm leaving Gotham, Beloved," Angela says sadly as she touches his cheeks. She goes over to her dresser and begins to do her hair. "My father thought it was best if I go to a _boarding school_ somewhere in the middle of New Jersey."

"But it's the middle of our junior year? Don't you want to stay?"

"You know I would stay if there was something I needed or wanted to stay here for," She tells Bruce.

"Well then," Bruce say scoffing. "I guess that's my cue." He buttons his jeans and puts on his coat. He begins to walk over to the door but stops when Angela starts talking.

"Bruce _I'm..._ " She pauses and folds her arms and looks in the mirror.

"You're what?"

She shakes her head and looks at him. "I'm..." Angel stops again. _'I'm not gonna tell him. Not today,'_ she thinks. "I'm gonna miss you."

Bruce walks over to her and pecks her lips. "I'm going to miss you too." He walks out and shuts the door also thanking God that Angela's parents weren't home.

Angela looks into the mirror and cries. "16 and pregnant. What a wonderful story to tell to my parents and future child."

She takes off her hair and takes her contacts out of her eyes revealing her black ravenous hair and her stunning blue eyes.

* * *

 **6 years later**

"Mother," says a little boy with a tuff of black hair on his head and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah baby," A young woman says.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to sleep here?"

"Yeah baby you don't even need to ask." She pulls the covers down and pats the empty space on the bed.

"Thanks Mommy."

"Anything for you Thomas Damian."

* * *

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy," a blonde little boy says running into his father's office. "Look at my arpwane," He says holding up a folded piece of paper shaped very horribly like a paper airplane.

"Junior," Bruce says picking up the boy. "I love your airplane but what are you doing up?"

"Mommy said to make her note into an paper arpwane and then give it to you," he said.

"Ok," Bruce says. He takes the airplane and carries Junior to his room. "Well I'm going to read these and we are going to go to bed, ok?"

Junior nods as Bruce goes into Junior's room and puts the boy into his bed and pulls the covers over his body. "Daddy?"

"Yes Junior."

"Mommy said that she was going to leave for a while," he says. Bruce looks shocked but he didn't let his son see it on his face. "She gave me a kiss and she told me she loved me and then she left."

Bruce opened the air plane to see a note attached to divorce papers. At this moment, Bruce thanks the Lord that his son doesn't know how to read yet.

Dear Bruce, I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore. But I needed to do what was right. You left. So now I'm leaving. You left to become this vigilante and you're hardly ever around. You've made it so that I'm not safe anymore and we've become so distant. You will always have a place in my heart Bruce but the way I loved you when we were in high school has diminished. I love Junior. But he is your son and he has already been shown to the world. Tell my baby I love him. Don't let him forget that. Please. I also happened to meet with Angela a couple weeks ago. I don't even think that's her real name. You must have loved her as much as you loved me. It's comes to my surprise that she has a child that looks exactly like you and a new born with your stunning eyes. She asked me to take the baby. She knew I was leaving you and she said it would be safe with me. I didn't think I'd understand at the time and I don't really think now but I'm taking our baby with me and don't come looking for me. I love you Bruce but you being Batman, a CEO, a friend, a father and husband is just to much for me. I hope one day you find a way to balance your life out. For the sake of your sons please do that. Love, Mary.

Apparently Bruce had spaced out reading the note for his son broke him out of it by loudly saying, "Daddy!"

Bruce moves his head quickly, "Yeah little B."

"You weren't listening," the little boy says huffing. "I asked if mommy loved me enough, will she come back."

"Mommy loves you," Bruce says taking his sons hand. "Mommy loves you so much she's going to go away for awhile."

"But will she come back," he asks.

"I don't know baby."

"Will you be staying?"

Bruce gives his son a kiss on the forehead. "I promise you that I'm never ever going to live you okay. The only way I'll day is if I'm sick and old."

"Pinky promise," Junior says sticking out his tiny little pinky.

"Pinky promise." Bruce laughs and crosses his sons pinky with his own. "Now go to bed."

"I love you Daddy," he says as he yawns into his pillow. Bruce is already up and at the door by the light switch.

Bruce turns the light switch off and says, "I love you too."

He smiles and walks back downstairs to his office only to see Talia al Ghul in his chair. "So the little lamb has finally run away. I thought she was a keeper."

"So all this time we were together. When we were training underneath your father's tutelage. You didn't once think it was okay to tell me that I had a son," Bruce yells at her.

"Beloved," She says calmly. "I would really be quiet or you'll wake the boys."

"He's here," he asks.

"Yes he's upstairs in one of your many guest rooms."

"Why didn't you tell me," He asks her softly.

"My father does know about Thomas Damian but he doesn't know about little Richard and I plan to keep it that way. I'm leaving for a while Beloved. I trust you'll keep my son safe."

"You didn't think about giving _both_ my children to me instead of my soon to be ex-wife," he yells at Talia.

"My father won't follow her," She says. "I'll be keeping tabs on my little Richard and even visiting at times. Just don't try to find them. I'll keep you posted."

Bruce turns away from her and says, " Yes Talia."

"I'll see you soon then." She leaves by going into the shadows like the one that is."

"Wait Talia," Bruce says turning around only to find her gone. Angry, Bruce takes the coffee mug that sits on his desk and throws it a wall.

"Is something the matter sir," Alfred asks coming into the office. "My god," he says under his breath.

"Mary's gone Alfred. But we have another son and he'll be staying with us for a while."

 **Yeah so I made Thomas, Damian. He'll still be Damian but I just thought to rename him.**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 3

Jr's POV

Officer Cox comes back to my car, handing my license as well as my ticket. "Ok kid. Watch your speed next time or stay off my streets."

"Yes sir." I roll my eyes as he walks away. I scoff thinking about how thinks these are his streets. "Dad's gonna kill me," I say to myself as I look at the ticket.

I turn my car on and head to Jason's restaurant. I just hope the food hasn't gotten cold yet.

Dick's POV

It's almost the end of the movie when Dad texts me.

 **Dad: Hey Kid. Change of plans. I'll be home tonight or tomorrow morning.**

 **Dick: Cool.**

 **Dad: When you see your brother could you tell him. I've been trying to reach him all day but he isn't replying. Is everything alright with him?**

 **Dick: He just went to go get us food. I'll tell him when he comes back.**

 **Dad: Okay. I'll see you when I get home.**

"Who was that," Babs asks me. I look at the tv screen to see the credits begin to roll.

"Just my Dad," I tell her. "He's coming back home tonight."

"Don't you wonder what he was doing in Australia? Was he their for Batman business or Bruce Wayne business?"

I laugh as I see the excitement written all over her face. "Probably both."

"What villain could possibly be in Australia," She asks. "Maybe it's Queen Bee. Or the Joker. Maybe it's Lex Luthor. If it was the Riddler that would be so annoying. And what if it's Penguin." She makes a disgusted face but then begins to name of more villains that come to the top of her head. With every answer she gets more and more excited. I guess she just finds the life of crime very exciting.

"Babs," I say trying to get her out of her trance. She continues to think up the many various things that could be some great evil plan that my dad is trying to stop.

"Babs," I try again. She still doesn't answer me. I snap my fingers in her face to get her to stop talking.

"What," She asks.

I laugh. "He's there for Lex Luthor."

"Oh," She says looking down. "You could have told me that earlier before I went on my rant."

"You didn't give me a chance."

Junior walks in carrying bags of food. "Okay. I have two chicken teriyakis and some udon for Babsy here." He gives us our styrofoam plates and some plastic forks.

"What took you so long," I asked him. I can see his body tense. His eyes wonder to his food not giving me any eye contact.

"I was talking to Jason," he says. "Not that it's any of your business." I can tell that he's lying through his teeth but I don't feel like arguing with him right now.

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes. Babs gives me a look as Junior takes his food out of the bag and hops onto the couch opposite of the one me and Babs sit on.

"So," he says digging into his food. "What we watching?"

"Nothing at the moment," Babs hurriedly says before I can engage with another snarky remark. She gives me a quick glance from the side of her eyes. "We have to pick another movie but let's pick something on Netflix."

"Cool," he says biting in an eggroll and smirking at me.

I don't want him to watch anything with his us. He's been a jerk all day.

"Dad called asking about you?"

"I know," he tells me with his mouth full. I talked to him on my way back. I scowl at the tv. I was hoping he would leave but I guess not.

 **TIME SKIP...**

Junior had headed up to his room after watching 3 episodes of PSYCH with me and Babs. After hacking the batcave, my phone now alerts me to when people enter the batcave and how many and sometimes who. My phone alerts me that dad arrived but with two other people. I look over to see Babs asleep on the couch. I quietly leave the room and go the cave.

I go through the vents and watch my dad pull over his mask as some woman follows him angrily. He turns around and glares menacingly at her.

"What do you want Talia?"

"My son," she says. She has a accent. Arabic?

"Your son. Your son!?" Dad yells at her. His face is redder than I've ever seen it.

"He's always been my son. I gave birth to him, didn't I?"

"But did you raise him? Do you even love him? Were you there when he had nightmares? What about the times he was kidnapped? When he had to deal with bullies? What about giving him to complete strangers than his actual father? What about completely making he believe he was someone he wasn't Talia? What about leaving him almost completely alone in the world? Were you his mother any of those times?!"

My breath is hitched. That sounds like me. That's not possible. Mary Grayson was my mother. Bruce is my father but we only found that out after doing a blood test. But her being my mother is impossible. Mary was mother. Mary will always be my mother.

"Richard is _my_ son," Talia says poking Dad in the chest. My eyes start to water. My breath is a bit shaky and at this point, I don't know what to do.

"Mother," someone says coming out of the shadows. Thomas? What the hell is he doing here? He's supposed to be at G.U. "I do not think Father is ready for you to be here and I on the other hand, don't want you here."

Talia scowls at Dad but when she looks at Thomas the scowls fades into something. Most likely sadness. She walks over to Thomas and cups his face in her hand. He's taller than her and he looks at her with such discontent even though that's his mother. "Never forget that you're my son Damian. An al Ghul."

She turns to my dad. "We will speak about this later. I will meet my son," Talia tells him. "Whether you like it or not."

Talia leaves through the zeta tubes as Dad glared at her back as she walked away from him.

"Go get some sleep," he tells Thomas. "It's midnight." Thomas nods at him and go to the elevator. Dad sighs and closes his eyes in exhaustion as he sits down at his computer. He mumbles something under his breath that I can't understand.

Though, what I do understand is that my life just got even more complicated than it needed to be.


End file.
